A Chance
by guerilla sam
Summary: There are those in life who for whatever reason draw the short straw in life from the get go. They live lives that suck. They bear this burden and continue on. But sometimes all these people need is a chance to make it all better. Which would be easier if a crazy genius rabbit woman, a crazy ninja family, and a shady terrorist organization would stop messing it up. (IS killer fic)
1. A chance for a better tomorrow

**So I was planning to release this after I updated 'new and improved'. But that is taking longer than expected due to an unexplained lack of motivation. Seriously I have the entire chapter planned but it's not going anywhere!**

**Partly due to this idea popping into my head. Ichika is a child soldier trained by mercenaries to take on high risk missions and counter-act the German supper soldier program(Laura and Chloe). He is specifically looked after by a super mercenary who among the cold hearted bastards in Africa actually has heart and helps Ichika cope with the harsh training. Then shit happens and Ichika is ends up in Japan under the care of Chifuyu (non blood related by the way…but not for pairing reasons…more of a close sibling relationship).**

**This is sort of an AU with darker history but It gets better.**

**Northern Africa, Wildlands PMC.**

* * *

Northern Africa has become a massive battlefield the political boundaries have been completely rewritten with the various groups all with different beliefs conflicting with each other. Religious, political, money, even some remnants from the defunct governments are fighting for sovereignty. So the UN hired a bunch of PMC's to keep the tensions from spilling out of the continent. The reason the UN themselves haven't entered the fray is because among its members tensions are building and it's a borderline cold war.

Wildlands PMC is one of these groups hired to act as border guard their base was in more a savannah semi desert area meant to stop the fighting from leaking to the more stable southern areas. Two of the PMC's more notable members were looking into a make shift nursery containing twenty five infants all of different race and nationality.

"Is this really okay, commander?" asked a man, he was young at about the age of twenty, he had rugged five o'clock shadow look, and wore a grey baseball cap, he was talking in a eastern European accent to a much older man in his forties.

"Sevchenko, this project is vital to our companies survival." Said the older man "Besides you joined us at a young age."

"Yes but I was eight and had some idea of what was going on, because my burning town was great indicator!" replied the younger man now identified as Sevchenko "We just adopted these kids from rundown orphanages to be used as an elite mercenary unit."

"Look I understand why this is wrong, I was hesitant at first too." Said the commander "But you heard how the Germans are now making super soldiers, not to mention other countries showing interest in their project, this is a counter if we ever go up against them."

"But what we have planned for them you have a projected eighty percent casualty rate!" yelled Sevchenko "Isn't Freya pregnant and due, why isn't her child on the list?"

"I have a pre-birth medical genetic manipulation project in mind."

"And she just let you do that?"

"It was her idea." the Commander in a calm tone.

"I sometimes forget how screwed up this company is." Said Sevchenko face palming. "Why do we need so many kids anyways."

"This is the testing phase." Said the commander "Depending on which one proves to be better we will use that method to train the next batch."

"This sounds long, costly, and totally stupid, for crying out loud we're taking these kids futures away! I don't even want to start on what if the UN hears about this." Sevchenko was against this, while he willingly became a child soldier himself he believes people should have a choice in this.

"The UN has their heads up their asses, why do you think we're here in the first place?" said Commander "Anyways it's already been decided, and if you interfere with this project despite your record I will have you killed." With that the commander walked away.

Sevchenko took one last look at the row of infants, and sighed. These kids won't have easiest of life, it wasn't the life they chose but it was life they are going to live. And Sevchenko decided he was going to help them live. As he walked away he took note of one of the children's nametags.

'Subject number 7: Ichika' thought Sevchenko as he began walking 'good luck kid you're going to need it.'

**Five years later**

The children were now five, their number however was now twenty-two, one they lost to malaria, another they lost to a wild animal, and another one's body gave out due to strenuous physical conditioning. The ones left were in a makeshift classroom. All looking up patiently waiting for a teacher to come in. all them were wearing black cargo pants and black tank tops, the thing that set them apart were tattoos on their left shoulder numbering 01-25. With three missing. Those numbers were 22, 15, and 09.

There were cracks in the desk, and a chalkboard at the front of the room also cracked in some areas, and the windows on the side of the room were really dirty. 20XX and their classroom had a chalkboard. Outside was Sevchenko and one of the children's instructor, they were talking about it.

"Oh come on why do I have to do it!" complained Sevchenko who was now twenty-five notable difference from five years ago is a scar running up from his right jaw line to his cheek.

"Because they aren't afraid of you, Sev." Explained the instructor.

"That's because I don't point a freaking assault rifle at their heads every time they screw up!" said Sevchenko.

"But it's good incentive." Defended the instructor plainly "Anyways it's the commanders orders."

"For the assault rifle or the teaching?"

"Both."

"Goddammit" Sev hung his head in reluctant resignation, and walked into the room, the children were eyeing him cautiously, they knew he with the people that threatened them but was also the only that hasn't. He stood at the podium in front of the class. The merc and the children were looking at each other.

The kids studying him, while Sev looked back with a uncomfortable look, while it doesn't betray a sense of nervousness it does seem like he doesn't know what he's doing…and he doesn't.

'What to do…what to do…how about I do some history starting with the dinosaurs, kids love dinosaurs, right?' he looked at the kids who looked back and then turned around and made a crude drawing of T-Rex on the chalkboard. Before turning back to the kids expecting some sort of a response.

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…Ah, fuck it." Sev slammed his hand on the board, earning a jump from the students "This is a dinosaur, it is a big freaking lizard that lived a long freaking time ago." Sev drew a crude pterodactyl and a triceratops "There were many different kinds and each kind usually disliked the other and then disappeared a long time ago through some unspecified natural disaster. Who wants to guess what happened?" no one answered or moved even. Sev decided to call on someone "Alright Ichika stand up." He pointed at a young boy of Japanese decent with black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed almost reddish.

"…?" the boy looked at him with questioning stare.

"Yes, you." Said Sev with exasperated sigh "Subject number 07-Ichika, right?" Ichika nodded hesitantly, the children were referred to as their numbers instead of names however Sev committed all their names to memory to give them a sense of being a person. "So answer the question."

Ichika hesitated still, Sev could guess why. He unholstered his pistol, the children tensed up, it heavily customized 1911 it was an onyx color, with a number 7 etched on either side of the slide along with a compensator mounted on the muzzle. Sev detached the magazine and unloaded the one in the chamber.

"Okay, see? Guns empty." Said Sev showing the pistol in one hand and the magazine and bullet in the other. "I'm not going to shoot you if you get it wrong, so answer." Ichika watched him cautiously but responded.

"Because they launched a bunch of cruise missiles at each other in large scale battle?" he asked unsure of what to do. Sweet childhood creativity. Messed up a bit due to their upbringing but still it's creativity.

"Heheheh." Sev chuckled at the answer "No… but that would have been pretty awesome. People think they died from either a sickness a meteor or a volcano…or all of the above."

This turned out to be one of the most awkward history lessons ever. After this the kids came to see Sevchenko as 'friendly' and would often go to him if they had problems and were to afraid to go the other instructors.

However something traumatizing happened to kids, they finished CQC training and were then paired up and told to kill their partner with their combat knives. If they refused to fight then they would both be shot. These kids formed a bond with each other almost like a close knit family. Now they had to kill each other to survive after that the twenty two were cut down to eleven and the survivors, if you could call them that, they didn't cry instead they were silent for days this made training them difficult, even the death threats and beatings failed to illicit a response.

So Sevchenko, not being able to stand seeing the kids like this, managed to convinced the commander to let him spend some one on one time with them under the guise of a hands on patrol training. The last one to go was Ichika who chest is bandaged from a wound he got during the death match that would no doubt lead a scar.

Ichika had broken expression on his face as if he had no more emotions. Right now he was riding shotgun with Sevchenko in PMC jeep.

"Alright kid listen, what you went through isn't something people should have to do." Said Sev as he pulled to a stop "However Commander asshole and his posse of shit heads don't leave much room for argument."

"…" Ichika remained silent

"Listen not many in the company had to go through what you and others did" said Sev "and to be forced into that position… well that just means the rest of the guys are a bunch of pussies."

"…Did you have to deal with something like that?" asked Ichika

"Well not exactly, there was this one guy in the company that I trusted with my life, he turned out to be a traitor and I was the one to hunt him down an kill him." Sev sighed "It wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done." Sev pulled the jeep over and parked it "Listen, there's another reason I brought you kids out here one at a time."

"…?" Ichika looked up curiously.

"Listen in your short life you have had nothing, even barely, resembling free choice." Said Sev "For you it's always been do or die…Well now it's time to make your first choice." Ichika listened expectantly as Sev took a breath "Two years ago I took a much needed two week vacation, but I wasn't able to choose where so to save some money the commander sent me to Japan where we have a small outfit base. Apparently our company pissed off some old family in the country that has some shadowy organization, anyways I got sent there and the weekend I arrived they pulled something and I was the only one at the base. They sent some weird ninja hit squad at me."

"…what happened?" asked ichika getting interested in the story.

"Well let's just say I'm a badass and killed them off with a knife. Except for the team leader which was this fourteen year old girl. The reason I spared her was because when she fought she was reluctant like she did not want to do this. I incapacitated her and asked her why."

"…" Ichika while silent was totally interested now.

"So apparently she didn't want to any of this crazy ninja business but she didn't have anywhere else to go. So I decided to help her escape, she led me back to the house her family was using as an operations base, and killed everyone inside then I burned the house down to make it look like an accident. After that I gave her a few hundred thousand dollars from my personal account-not like a really need all that money- to take care of herself and from what I know she is having a pretty good life."

"So what does this have to do with the choice I'm going the make?" asked Ichika

"Like that girl in the story I'm willing help you escape if you want, leave everyone and everything behind so you can have a normal life, the choice is yours."

Ichika thought about this, he did not like it here, and killed one of his friends here in a death match to further his hellish training. Now he was being offered a better life by a person who he knows will see it through. The choice seemed obvious.

However he thought back to others, what if they didn't make the same choice? If even one made the choice to stay for whatever reason their treatment would probably become harder to make up for the lost assets.

"I'm going to stay." Said Ichika.

"Oh really and why is that?" Said Sev apparently not surprised about the answer

"Because if even one of the others stay I want to be there for them, to let them know there not alone."

"Funny that's what all the others." said Sev, Ichika looked at him in wonder "When you kids grow up you'll have one of the best forms comrade-ship in ay military." Ichika noted he said 'when' and not 'if'. This meant Sev had faith they would make it, it was reassuring and he was going to make sure that he didn't let him down.

**"Screech!"** an inhuman roar was heard. Followed by firing and panicked yelling.

"Whoa… well aren't you the lucky one, you get a bonus lesson on some of the enemies you might face." Said Sev grinning a bit pulling out a Wildland PMC made 25mm grenade launcher, it was based on the idea of the XM25, but without guidance system to fit in more 'boom' as the mercs like to say, and a more simplified firing mechanism, making it cheaper and more powerful than it counter-part he also handed Ichika a TMP for self defense "Follow me and stay quiet."

He followed Sev for about a mile, and saw something weird, there was a large what looked a squid head on four legs that had pointy tips at the end. Ichika looked at it in wonder and slight fear. It was standing in a shallow river in front of a squad of militia who were one of the reasons the PMC's were here. The militia were shouting and shooting at the monster until it shot out a tendril that impaled one of the militia which began to rapidly change his skin turned a pale yellowish color and his joints grew long spikes, his fingers on his hands turned into long sharp talons. His eyes blackened and sunk into his face. When the transformation was complete the monster began attacking his former allies.

"That is called a puppeteer." Explained Sev "Some crazy doctor began experimenting in Africa to avoid UN regulations on biological experimentation, well years later at the beginning of the war that got out along with several other types. This one doesn't fight directly it transforms it's victims living or dead into a puppet it controls, I call them zombies." Ichika now noted that the militia squad was now either dead or converted. "It's also has an incredibly armored shell resistant to standard firearms." The more Ichika heard about the monster the more he was afraid "However there is a weakness, you see that big red glowing thing in the middle of its face?"

Ichika looked and nodded.

"I think that's the eye or something not really sure, but what I do know is that it's also the soft part in the shell." Said Sev "and in this gun I have 25mm explosive grenades, now watch when those meets that." Sev aimed and fired three shots the first one hit it he red spot and made an empty hole in its head which the third one entered and landed inside the monster and they could hear the detonation.

The monster staggered and fell over dead, what happened to the zombies were odd. They disintegrated as the wind blew like spreading dust into the sky over them leaving nothing to remain.

"Overall lesson of today, no matter how big or scary something is there is always way to beat it." Said Sev letting the barrel of the gun rest on his shoulder "Even if it's claimed to be invincible that just means they haven't found a weakness."

Ichika would take these words to heart, they walked back to their jeep and drove back to base. However there was something unpleasant there waiting for them.

"So you're the number 07-Ichika, right?" asked a young boys voice with a haughty tone as Sev and Ichika climbed out of the jeep.

Ichika looked at him, he was around his age and had white hair and blue eyes, technically the opposite of him in appearance, he also had a sneer on his face.

"Yes." Replied Ichika.

"I'm 00-Zero." He introduced himself.

"They put a lot of imagination into your name didn't they." Sev quipped, he was however ignored.

"Being the better other of this project, I figure it's only right if I introduce myself to you as I have done to the others." Said Zero "Although it won't matter since you'll all die." He walked off laughing

"So that's what fell out of Freya." Said Sev dryly.

"Fell out?" asked Ichika trying to figure out how someone could fall out of a person…and where he fell out from.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Said Sev remembering that the child with him was in fact a child and would not understand the implications of what he just said.

"Okay…" Ichika was bit wary at the response "Who was that?"

"That was Zero, like he said he's another part of the project involving genetic manipulation, making him stronger faster and smarter than the rest of you." Ichika seemed to slump a bit at the response "Just because he has all that does not make him better than you however."

"He seems to have the advantage." Stated Ichika grudgingly.

"Still, that does not make him better than you." Said Sev "History is full of groups wining over enemy forces who are overall better than them, how do you think America came into existence?"

"America?" asked Ichika.

"Right, I haven't told you kids about that yet." Said Sev, referring to one of their more generous benefactors and homeland of most of the Wildland mercs. "Anyways humans have something that can't be measured by statistics or odds. If you fight hard enough then you can do anything!"

"…" Ichika got lost in conversation.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older." Said Sev scratching the back of his head awkwardly "How about we go inside, the damn mosquitoes are coming out." When they got inside they saw several mercs gathered around a TV. "What's up assholes?" greeted Sev.

"Someone launched nukes at Japan!" said one of the mercs.

"What! Seriously?" asked Sev "What are they doing a Hiroshima/Nagasaki re-enactment or something?" Sevchenko doesn't have a great sense of decency.

"Ha…" one of the Mercs snorted "No apparently some hacker hacked all the nuclear arsenals of the world and launched them at Japan that's not even one of the most surprising part."

"I'm holding my breath." Said Sev dryly.

"There's some crazy mechanical angel shooting them down!" said the Merc. Sev just looked at him.

"Are you high…again?" he asked with a deadpanned expression

"Hey that happened once, okay!" replied the merc hotly "Just… look at the TV."

The group made way so Sev could see. What he saw surprised him, there is not much in this world that could, the news report was showing explosions in the background.

_'As you can see behind me the explosions are the nuclear missiles being destroyed before they detonate.'_ Said a reporter on the scene _'Japans savior is being dubbed by many viewers as the White Knight, due to imagery we have- wait there it is!'_

The report was from a news network that reports it's live webcasts online so you can watch it anywhere in the world. One of the few things connecting the PMC's to the rest of world,. The news network also revealed comments from viewers expressing their opinion or delivering info on the situation at hand. This is why they know what viewers are calling it.

A white armored being flew and stopped briefly, like the merc said it did look like a mechanical angel. It was a bit hazy due to the distance from the news team, but one could make out it had a feminine appearance. The white knight paused a bit before flying away and a few more explosions happened in the distance.

_'I have just received word, that the missiles targeting Osaka have just been wiped out, no doubt the those were the explosions we saw in the distance!'_ the reporter seemed to be getting excited, she put her finger up to an ear-piece she had. _'I have just learned that the White Knight is actually the finished product of the child genius Tabane Shinonono, it's officially called an Infinite Stratos, originally it was designed for space travel but as you can see it had no problems being repurposed for air combat, especially with the advanced weaponry it has displayed. One can only guess the changes this will bring.' _With that the report ended. The mercs watched the screen silently

"Well shit, if that thing becomes standard issues then we're out of a job." Said Sev putting the information together.

Although they didn't lose their job the cold war that had the world all tensed up turned into an arms race. But not on the level of a cold war, more like businesses competing against each other to make the best model of an I.S.. They even made a sports event centered around it.

Another change that was brought about with the I.S. a sociological overhaul is that women are now considered better than men. Because…now prepare yourself for this…the I.S. can only be used my females. No one knows how this started, but it's a thing now. Although this is not really felt by the PMC's due to lack of connection to the rest of world, and the fact the majority are male. Aside from three cores being moved to a stable East African Enclave, the I.S. didn't really matter to the mercenaries. And then there's Sevchenko.

Sevchenko is without a doubt considered to be the best soldier in the world, this coming from global superpowers and even rival PMC's. Some of the African Warlords feared him enough to put a bounty on his head specifically. No one came after him after the first few were dealt with, effortlessly when they had overwhelming numbers. PMC's in Africa even have a joke based around the late twentieth to early twenty first century Chuck Norris jokes:

_Sevchenko doesn't wish he was Chuck Norris, Chuck Norris wishes he was Sevchenko._

Though this joke wasn't really popular in the world due to the civilian population of the world not knowing much about individual PMC's and several internet nerds claiming it to be blasphemy.

So the PMC's unanimously agreed that they'll accept women as the better sex when one of them defeats him.

Over the next three years, the children were trained harshly, due to the commander at the international weapons expo (a place where companies show off the advances they made in weaponry anything from combat knives to long range missiles) that they are working on something that can be better than an I.S.. this piqued several peoples interest but was largely scoffed at. So to make sure he can back his claim up the commander stepped up the pace with the children even the genetically augmented Zero was feeling it. This however resulted in yet more casualties when the children were sent to take out an enemy stronghold by themselves, it was successful but two died.

Zero has also changed his attitude while still being a bit cocky and gaining a foul mouth, he actually tried to make friends with others, which they accepted…reluctantly, at Sevchenko's request. However his place was cemented among the group when they were on a five kilometer run and were attacked by a pack of hyenas. Ichika and Zero fended them off while the rest escaped. This resulted a bond forming between the two and Zero calling Ichika 'Bro'.

Other ridiculous training methods include being trained to dodge bullets, first they started with C02 pellet guns, training paint rounds which simulate the bullet performance without actually being lethal, and then the real thing. This resulted in another death.

Then there was EOD training this took three more lives. And lastly a survival training where they were let into the wilderness for six months under surveillance to fend for themselves. This pretty much took out the rest of them, save for Ichika and Zero. Who were then informed that they would have to kill each other as the final test. Zero got the best top five specialist in the PMC to train him and Ichika got Sevchenko who trained him and all things combat.

However the commander of the Wildland PMC died to a mechanical failure in a helicopter and crashed. Sevchenko was put in charge of the entire PMC. No one argued. However the commanders standing orders were to if Sevchenko made any attempt to stop the project all assets would be terminated. Assets being the kids, namely Ichika.

The final match between Ichika and Zero wouldn't go as planned though…

Ichika was sitting a staging zone for the fight, the arena was built in a war torn town, the citizens were all dead so the mercenaries set up to watch animals they capture go at each other until one of them dies. Today it will serves it purpose, just using humans instead.

A buzzer sounded and a gate opened, Ichika took that as a sign for him to move, he walked out and saw the instructors sitting in the bleachers behind a steel fenced cage. Zero was already waiting on the other side.

"Hey bro." he said with smile but he spoke in a solemn tone. "final test, huh?"

"Looks that way." Said Ichika keeping a neutral expression. But he had a pit in his stomach, the same feeling he had when he was in the CQC final test.

"Believe me when I say you're the last person on this world that I want to kill." Said Zero.

"Same here."

"But I just don't want to die." Said Zero hanging his head

"It's okay…I understand." Ichika's tone was solemn, he didn't want to die either, even though most of his friends were dead, and now he was killing his last one his own age, and his future would probably be treated as more of tool than a person. But he still wanted to live, it would be so much easier to die and not deal with this anymore but he made a promise. A promise with Sevchenko that he will survive. Even if this is the only thing keeping him going , it is enough for him.

A buzzer sounded signaling the start of the fight.

"Alright then, time to get to work." said Zero with his head down. His voice was shaky "COME AT ME BRO!"

The boys charged at each other knives drawn.

***BOOM***

But before they could clash something exploded. Then something landed on Ichika knocking him out.

When he woke up he found himself under some debris and pushed it off, stood up, and looked around. He noticed there was a hole in the ceiling, and there were also bodies everywhere. Some were dressed in PMC gear but most of them were the dark skinned militia men. Zero was dead.

Ichika looked at the body of his last friend apparently the wooden beam that landed on him broke his neck. Ichika was sad that he lost his last friend, but relieved that this one wasn't killed by his hand.

He began to walk out of the main entrance as militia bodies lined the sides. He walked out and saw two more dead mercs, but many more dead militia. One reason the PMC's were able to keep control over the area was because the militia despite their overwhelming numbers had really bad training. As in basically they were handed a gun and told to go out and fight. Mercs have actually seen some of them trying figuring out how to reload a weapon in the middle of a fight

He scavenged an AK-74m and a radio off one of the dead mercs and began walking when he heard a transmission.

_"…I repeat…(chzzzz)…under attack!...Jesus did they bring their whole army?" _the transmission was a bit broken but the message clear. _"We're at outpost 2-A!...need….reinforcements…"_

Ichika knew that outpost and began moving to provide support. Sure these people haven't treated him right, but at least they're the ones who are not trying to actively kill him. He came across the outpost eventually, he was too late it was burning and there was bodies everywhere.

"Hey kid…" said a voice Ichika turned to see a merc gravely wounded resting against a tree. "Come over here." Ichika did so "You are from the project right, listen Warlord A has launched a massive offensive against us, the entire PMC has taken heavy casualties I think there are only a handful of us left." The man coughed up blood, he was close to dying. "Commander Sevchenko led a bunch of them to mini-Kilimanjaro…if you find him you'll probably make it…out…" the merc died as he finished.

Ichika knew where that was mini-Kilimanjaro was a plateau in the Wildland operation area. It was joke made by the mercs being as the real one was in the stable areas and therefore forbidden to them to visit at their leisure, and this being the only elevated rock formation for miles around. Sevchenko took Ichika there once for sniper training. It was a great place for a last stand.

Ichika made is way in the direction of the plateau. Part of his training was knowing which direction certain land marks were in from each of the PMC's outposts.

It took a few hours for him to walk that long and not mention the various militia teams he's had to fight along the way. He was fired upon because the militia at this point knew the mercs were using child soldiers also could tell the difference because of his comparatively light skin. However Ichika had no trouble dispatching them, due to him being highly skilled from his brutal training and the fact he has no qualms about killing.

Something he noticed has he got closer to the mountain was the more bodies of the militia kept growing in number as Ichika approached the destination, along with the sound of gunfire.

When he reached Mini-Kilimanjaro he saw an amazing sight a massive horde of militia troops charging up the seemingly natural ramp of the plateau, and Sevchenko at the top holding a minigun firing down upon the horde, keeping them at bay. It was like something out of an action movie. Then something flew over Ichika's head going towards the plateau.

It resembled a white mechanical angel…Ichika recognized it as an I.S., Sevchenko did one of his lessons about these things. They have an outer shield that's impenetrable against anything below an anti-material grade round, and apparently an impenetrable barrier below that against all life threatening attacks, couple that with the speed of a jet and the versatility of a soldier. You have one scary enemy. Especially since the world renown's them as being undefeatable without another I.S….or theoretically an incredibly skilled fighter pilot.

Sevchenko however still believes that anything can be defeated, he even watched few matches of I.S.'s fight to get an idea of any sort of exploitable weakness. So Ichika wasn't surprised when he finished off the charging militia and casually turned and dodged a massive sword the I.S. materialized and tried to stab him with. The machine took a few more swipes at him which he expertly dodged.

Ichika decided to go in and help Sevchenko, as he was approaching the plateau he saw a helicopter fly overhead with militia markings on it. It was unarmed so it was probably transporting troops.

When he reached the top he saw that the I.S. drew back a ways and Sevchenko going four on one against elite militia soldiers. These were soldiers that were supposedly trained by ex-spec ops mercenaries hired by the warlords in advanced CQC, they could probably give professional soldiers trouble. But against someone like Sevchenko…

Sevchenko was down to dual wielding a combat knife and a machete as the elite's charge. He cut the first one deeply across the chest and flipped him over his shoulder. He then blocked a machete from next guy stabbed him the knife then threw the combat knife it had the third guy which ended up getting lodged in his throat. The fourth was obviously shaken in how his supposedly elite comrades were taken down in under ten seconds by one man, and charged in recklessly. He was easily decapitated.

However that's when the I.S. took the opportunity to strike, the pilot charged and stabbed Sevchenko through the chest with its massive sword.

Ichika was stunned. Here was the last person he considered a friend on the entire continent just got killed right in front of him.

"SEVCHENKO!" he yelled firing his AK at the I.S. which had little to no effect. The I.S. pilot had a wicked grin on her face as the sword was farther pushed through.

"So this is the mighty Sevchenko?" said the pilot "From all the stories I hear about you I expected more." She seems to forget about the hundreds of militia men that came with her that are now dead and the fact that she was in an I.S. and her battle took over two hours to even land a hit on him.

"Bitch, if you think I'm going die this easy you have another thing coming." Said Sevchenko with a shit eating grin despite his wound. And in a amazing display of endurance and near death defiance he quickly reached up and gripped the surprised pilot and began strangling her.

The number one soldier in the world currently has the greatest weapon in the world in a death grip. Apparently Sevchenko figured out that if a hand goes slow enough he can sneak past the outer shield on an I.S., and the ultimate defense barrier won't even activate due to it not being qualified as life threatening.

As the Shevchenko gripped the pilots throat with a surprising amount of strength considering his wounds, the pilot seemed to try and reach up to the stop the arm but was inhibited by the large gauntlets. Eventually Ichika heard a snap and the pilot fell limp as her I.S. dematerialized no longer receiving feedback form it's operator. Apparently Sevchenko snapped the pilots neck when he was strangling her.

However his victory was short lived has Sevchenko fell to a knee from his wounds. Ichika ran up to him in concern and saw something odd. Sevchenko despite his obviously fatal wound was smiling he even started laughing a bit.

"Hahahaa-cough- I knew the that an I.S. wasn't invincible." Said Sevchenko who coughed up some blood as Ichika helped to a boulder. "and I'm pretty sure the bitches friends saw that to."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ichika confused and concerned.

"You see that flying piece of metal?" said Sevchenko pointing to the left, Ichika turned and notice it. It was a small drone, usually used by field reporters in dangerous zones, it was basically a video camera with a built in vertical propeller in the center. "Looks like the militia want to show off their power…this was probably just televised across the region of not more."

Sevchenko despite his wounds casually lifted up his signature handgun and shot a round hitting the drone directly in the lens. Sevchenko coughed up a bit more blood.

"Okay yep I'm definitely dying." Said Sevchenko who despite this had a smirk on his face.

"You can't die!" said Ichika worried, he knew that Sev was going to die but he just didn't want to believe it.

"Not much I can do that… I guess the grim reaper finally decided to come for me…" Said Sevchenko "Before I go, I got something to show you." Sev reached into his side pocket and picked out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. "Though it won't mean to much now."

Ichika unfolded the paper. It was some form of legal documentation, it had Ichika's name and the word 'adoption' on it.

"This is…?" said Ichika a bit stunned and confused.

"An adoption paper that is recognized internationally." Said Sevchenko, because the PMC's may find orphaned children in their work in Africa. The U.N. has decided to allow internationally recognized adoptions mainly for it to be used as a ticket to get the kids out of the continent. "You're name is now Ichika Sevchenko, you have just become my son." Sevchenko had a kind smile on his face.

Ichika sniffed as few tears fell from his eyes this is probably the first time he's cried even as a baby. Both at the heartwarming feeling of being adopted by this person and the grief at that the same person is about to die. It almost made him want to shout and curse the world.

"Okay time to drop some truth on you…" said Sevchenko gaining a serious face "You're life sucks. The world has seriously dealt you the worst possible hand, this has never been your choice. But it happened to you anyway."

Ichika looked at Sevchenko as he bluntly stated how crappy his life was.

"You have every right to resent this world, for taking away your future, your friends and now me." Sevchenko sighed "However I ask you give it another chance, just like the one you have now." Ichika had curious look.

"The militia has stolen the two I.S.'s from the western enclave as have seen I don't where they got the resources to pull it off but they did. The militia is now going on rampage and the wildlands PMC will not survive. However this your chance to escape." Ichika looked stunned as it seemed to be put together anyone who would stop him is either fighting or already dead.

"So as my first and last request as your dad…haha that's funny thought, good ol daddy Sevchenko." He and Ichika laughed a bit at that in attempt to lighten the mood "anyways there's a UN base in Alexandria a few thousand kilometers to the north. I want you to escape, and see the world. This world is great place, you can't appreciate it if you focus on the bad. I want to decide your own future and live a happy life…you can't do that hating everything."

Right now they were in northern Kenya so Ichika had a long ways to go.

Ichika thought about it, he literally had a crappy life. He had this life due to the greed of one man, allowed to get into the position by being forgotten by a world who at the time was on the verge of tearing itself. But now he does have a chance to escape. Plus Sevchenko was asking him to give it another chance.

"Alright." Said Ichika with a nod.

"That's my boy." Said Sevchenko apparently taking to his new father role despite his limited time. "I have two things to give to you." He dug out a book. It wasn't a novel or anything it looked more like a hardcover journal and on the front it said 'Sevchenko Tactical' written in Russian. Luckily Ichika was taught to read Russian due to it being another prominent language among the PMC's. "This is a book I began writing some time after becoming a mercenary. It has all of the ways I'd go about doing things in certain situations even off the battlefield."

Now this may seem a bit pretentious, but this book being written by someone who is considered the world's strongest soldier. It should be considered the holy bible of modern combat.

"And lastly this…" Sevchenko handed him his personalized weapon. Ichika was stunned it was Sevchenko's prized possession. "Something to help you on your journey."

"Are you sure." asked Ichika cautiously as if someone just handed him a brick of gold.

"Of course!" said Sevchenko abruptly but started coughing but got control of himself "I'm not going be using it much in few moments. And that gun is too good just to be left on my corpse."

"Why are you so calm about dying." Asked Ichika, survival was one of the driving for him growing up he can't understand why Sevchenko seems to be going quietly.

"Had this been before I met you I'd probably die indignantly pleading for another chance... wanting to do something more. Being afraid to pass on." explained Sevchenko not losing his smile "but hey I figure if you can get out of here alive then I can go with no worries. You were driving force for me as much as I was for you, little buddy. You made me believe that I was doing something good."

Sevchenko didn't help the kids because of orders, the project, or wanting to see them turn into great soldiers. He helped them and trained them so that they good live long enough to get some semblance of a life. He was not a 'good' man. Sevchenko knew this much and he had a pretty good idea that he would be going to hell…not that he was all that religious. He killed people indifferently for money, destroyed so many lives, and broke many dreams. Of course many of these people weren't 'good guys' either but still. So when he helped the kids, he thought 'maybe this will be the good thing that comes out of my life.'

Ichika looked down, all this time he thought that Sevchenko was his pillar of strength. He had no idea that he was also a motivation for him as well. So what happened next surprised Sevchenko. Ichika hugged him. This was not buddy hug, a brotherly hug and definitely not love hug. This was a father-son hug.

Sevchenko was a little surprised that small boy was hugging. But eventually smiled and mustering what little strength he had returned it. He could feel himself dying but he wasn't scared he was at ease all because of this boy.

"Looks like it's my time." Said Sevchenko calmly, Ichika also seemed to come to terms with it. "See you later I'll try to keep an eye on you where ever I end up. Just try to live happy life." Ichika said nothing has he felt the heat from the older man's body, and his arms go limp.

"Goodbye…Dad." Said Ichika as he stepped back. Despite time being of the essence with the possible chance of enemy reinforcements Ichika took time got give his short term father a proper burial. Making sure the hole was seven feet deep and even used made a grave marker out of sticks. When the task was finished Ichika looked to the sky not with sadness but with a rare smile.

Now that it was done with it was time to get back to the matter of escaping. The reason Sevchenko came here was not just because of strategic position but also the PMC's have a hidden cache on the plateau. He walked over to a door that would normally be hidden by the dirt and sand. Inside was few ATV's and myriad of weapons and ammo. He grabbed a bag and loaded with ammo and put it on the back of one of the ATV's then grabbed a Dragunov sniper rifle and what the mercs call a 'crab gun.'

The crab gun, is an odd piece of equipment. It was an incredibly modified AK, chambered for the 50. Caliber BMG round that would normally be seen in anti-material rifles. It had stock that looked like belonged on an M4 and had solid metal counter weight block under the barrel along with front grip for the undoubtedly high recoil. The reasoning for this gun was another form of mutants called Crab People. As you can expect it was a cross between man and crab. They also had tough armored shells that was difficult to get through even with armor piercing rounds. And Anti-material rifles were two cumbersome for the crab people's agility and close quarter preference. So the PMC threw this gun together to deal with them. And it did its job greatly provided the user had good aim and could handle the recoil.

Having packed Ichika got up on the ATV and started it up, even though he could barely reach the footing of it due to his small stature but he could still drive and did so. He took one last look at Sevchenko's grave as he left, and steeled his resolve to make it no matter what. As an afterthought he went and took what he guessed was the deactivated I.S. off the dead pilot before finally leaving. Though impact of how dangerous of an I.S. is somewhat lessen due to Sevchenko's pyrrhic victory he figured he should still collect them so the militia can't recover them.

When night had fallen Ichika pulled over off the road and covered the ATV with foliage to avoid detection by any night patrols. He then set up a small makeshift camp. He also took this time read Sevchenko's book. But when he opened it a piece of paper fell out, curious he decide to check it out. It was a hand written letter in Japanese which Ichika could also read in an attempt by Sevchenko to get him in touch with his racial heritage. He just couldn't read it as well as Russian or English.

This is what it said.

_Dear Chifuyu Orimura_

_It's me Sevchenko, no I know I don't send you letters unless it's of great importance. Well this is kind of important. I have a son…_

_Before you ask, no, it's not someone I had a one night stand with and now she sent me the baby because she didn't want to take care of it. It's a kid from the 'project' I told you about. He is one of the last two surviving subjects too. Number 7 Ichika. I adopted him and so his name is now Ichika Sevchenko. He doesn't say much and rarely smiles reminds me of someone I know… (wink)(wink). But he's a good kid. _

_Listen if anything happens to me (as low chance as that is) I want you to take care of him. He deserves so much better than what he has gotten. Think of it as a way to repay that favor you seem so fixated on repaying from when I helped you escape from your crazy ninja business family. But like I said, you probably won't have to that for at least awhile if at all._

_Sincerely,_

_The Badass Mercenary Sevchenko._

Now Sevchenko wasn't the type to strategically place things so a person could find it themselves. Knowing him it was probably something that slipped his mind and he forgot about. Nonetheless it helped Ichika plan for his future life. First get to Alexandria, find the UN base, and get in touch with this Chifuyu Orimura person.

Ichika folded the letter back up and put it somewhere farther back in the book the page he was on was a table of contents it had a list of various topics. Jungle warfare, raids, urban combat, VIP protection or acquire/termination, amphibious assault, mutants, and off the battlefield. And on a strange but expected note, I.S. counter-tactic theories. Ichika laughed a bit as he made it sound like this was a totally normal thing instead of something he made.

Out of curiosity he turned to the page and saw a crude drawing of a generic I.S. with the pilot being a stick figure with two large circles at chest height representing breasts and for whatever reason the pilot had pig tails. It had what Ichika interpreted as being a nagging look. He even had labels.

The pilot was labeled 'bitch', along with several other comedic labels. Such as 'random floating shoulder guards', 'big weapon of some sort (could be a gun or sword)', 'Deceptively unarmored mid section' and 'ridiculously oversized mechanical wings'.

On the adjacent page there was summary of the I.S. saying it had the maneuverability of a high grade fighter jet, had invisible energy shields that conventional weaponry doesn't have much of an effect on. And how they generally care weapons would cause humans to get splattered all over the place on a glancing blow. And that possible options to use as an effective counter measure are on the next page.

Ichika turned the page and found a surprisingly detailed drawing of a flash bang. The description said that the I.S. if anything enhances the senses so flash bangs can be used to stun to either buy time or initiate attack with one of the next weapons.

The next page was a drawing of a steel wire and a hand, it said that since from what he's seen if something goes slow enough it can get past both of the I.S. shields and in this case strangle the pilot. And in the hands case you could also break the pilots neck. Ichika just witnessed this strategy take place so he knew that this was an option.

The next page was guns and explosives the gun being Sevchenko's (now Ichika's) prized handgun. It said you could either do it the hard way by using a 'metric fuck ton' of either explosives and/or bullets in a dragged out battle. A side note being 'preferably using an AA-12 with slugs or a 25mm grenade launcher.' Or that in an equally suicidal but more efficient path point blank attack. As in the barrel of the gun or explosive had to be pressed right up against the pilots body.

This seemed to be as far as Sevchenko got in writing this, but what he left was invaluable.

Next few days were spent dodging hordes of mutants large militia patrols or fighting small groups enemies and doing raids on supply depots to get fuel for the ATV. Something that both horrified him and amazed him was that he saw a large group of crab people overcome an I.S. with sheer numbers sure the I.S. took out a number of them thanks to its large sword but when it tried to escape it was taken down by the crab peoples rather impressive jumping height.

The another terrifying thing about the crab people is that they only eat inorganic materials like metal or rocks. So if they kill something it would be for the sake of killing…and they always go for the kill. Ichika waited for awhile until after horde moved before going and acquiring the I.S.. unsurprisingly the pilot was badly mangled. Not uncommon of a mutant attack.

The next few days if travel were spent with same routine of flight or fight, until he got within one hundred miles of Alexandria. Something landed in front of him at high speeds it was the third and final I.S. and the ATV was heading right towards it Ichika grabbed his bag and jumped off as the I.S. swiped at it with its over sized sword. Causing to explode. Ichika didn't really know all that much about the I.S. but if he guesses they all have same model.

"My, my, aren't you a problem child?" she said with a sneer. "I've been hearing reports that a child of all things has been causing problems for my employers. By killing their men and raiding there supplies. So I followed that little chain of destruction and here you are."

Ichika readied a flash bang and some steel wire both of which he acquired in a recent raid.

"Now you might as well surrender, it's impossible for someone to defeat an I.S. and I rather not have to kill a kid." said the pilot. Ichika also noticed a glint in the distance probably from a sniper scope from this ladies support team.

"No." said Ichika, to him I.S. weren't unbeatable considering he's two for two on the unit collection. That he owes it to himself and more importantly Sevchenko to get out of here.

"Sorry to hear that I'll try to not damage you as much that way, I can bring you back with me and be my little play thing." Said the woman, Ichika expression changed from his normally serious one to an incredulous look. Sevchenko told him about people like these. He said they were something called pedo-bears, Ichika didn't get a bear part though.

"You…are weird." Said Ichika.

"What!? How dare you say that to a beautiful women such as myself!" yelled the women indignantly, she was about to go onto a rant but Ichika decided to use that chance and prime the flash bang throw it and cover his ears and close his eyes until the bang went off.

While the Ichika's attempted prevention didn't work a hundred percent he had a little ringing in his ears but he could see and was much better off than the pilot who was stumbling around in a giant I.S.. he rushed up with steel wire, jumped up, wrapped it around her neck before swinging around back to provide cover from the sniper which was now trying to shoot him.

It may seem impossible that an eight year old boy(albeit a highly trained and physically conditioned one) is able to keep a hold on advanced exo suit. Well several factors play into this possibility, first was the flash bang which staggers an opponent for several seconds, second is the element of surprise, and lastly when someone is being choked they gradually lose strength.

Ichika hated this way of killing someone, it takes too long, it's inefficient, plus it's almost like feeling someone die. With gun you basically point, shoot and be done with it. It was cold, impersonal and happened so fast you usually didn't have time to think that someone died. However strangling seemed like an almost intimate way of killing, it leaves a pit in his stomach and a sense of dread. This feeling usually haunts him into his dreams.

However fortunately or unfortunately the wire snapped and the pilot broke free coughing a bit but quickly getting a hold of herself before turning with and enraged look and trying to stab and or bisect Ichika with her sword. Which he was able to dodge thanks to his small frame and fast reflexes.

However thanks to Sevchenko's book he already had a backup plan and took out Sevchenko's gun and rushed dodging several more sword strikes before closing in and pressing the gun barrel under the chin of the pilot which she seemed surprised that she could actually feel the gun. Before Ichika pulled the trigger and effectively ended her life.

A great danger stopped by a gun from Sevchenko, used and a tactic developed by Sevchenko. In a way it looked like he was still looking out for Ichika, who again looked to the sky. But that's when he saw something high up there. It looked like a plane but he quickly realized it was a UAV which reminded about another thing he turned to the side and saw one of those video drones that was with the first I.S.. a lot of people probably just saw what he did. That also reminded him of something else.

***Bang***

A shot rang out and grazed his right cheek. Ichika quickly grabbed the now undeployed I.S. and ran off as a group of militia was coming at him from where the shots came. There were too many to fight out in the open luckily Ichika was in better shape and was traveling solo so was faster than the militia but unfortunately there was something coming towards him. Crab people.

They lacked hair had an armored torso, their skin was black-bluish color. Their limbs were armored they had large pincers for hands their legs arced backward. These were beings made solely to kill and destroy and they were heading towards him probably drawn by the sounds of battle.

This was probably the best example of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being a blood thirsty militia and the hard place being a ravenous mutant horde. Ichika stopped and readied his weapons readying to do the one thing he's ever been trained to do…fight. The two groups met with him in the middle.

He doesn't remember what happened in that fight. Right now he's just left among a bunch of scattered bodies. Some monsters, some humans, all dead. Somehow he got out of it unscathed save for the new scratch he got from the sniper. Night had fallen and he was a hundred miles from his destination so he began walking.

He didn't think he'll be able to sleep tonight anyways.

* * *

**Okay so anyone wondering why I haven't updated in while this is why. This is an idea I wrote down developed abandoned for a bit got back into it and finished.**

**This is also the longest chapter I've written so far close to ten thousand words.**


	2. New Beginnings

**So I guess this could be called the getting back to basics chapter where Ichika's in Japan living with Chifuyu. And where he meets his friends.**

**And what do you guys think of the I.S. shield loophole last chapter where Ichika shoots the pilot point plank and the strangling…I feel like a serial killer... Anyways I came up with it after I saw episode 3 again where Rin began pressing on Ichika's face with the I.S. claw and then at a later episode the two on one fight between Laura and Rin/Cecilia where she was choking and throwing them around with her wires.**

* * *

"So this is where you will be living from now one." said a young woman who was about seventeen years old. She had long black going down her back where it split into two parts. Her name was Chifuyu Orimura, champion I.S. pilot for Japan in the Mondo Grosso tournament. Right now she is talking to the former child soldier Ichika Sevchenko.

Believe it or not the militia was broadcasting there I.S. supported rampage over the internet. Several news agencies even broadcasted it before things got to 'graphic' for the general public. But it was still aired on several social media sites. So people got to see what was going on down there, what kind of people there were, and what kind monsters now walk the world. They also saw the amazing feat pulled off by the Sevchenkos (Ichika included). However they never got a good look at Ichika's face so his identity was more or less secret. All they knew that a young boy with a black hair defeated a deployed I.S. after the worlds greatest mercenary took one down with his bare hands showed him how. Female superiority groups were livid.

After that he managed to reach the UN base, who were apparently the ones who had the UAV and were about to go looking for him since he had at least one core. Imagine there surprise when that same kid showed up at their front door with not just one but all three of the remaining I.S.. Ichika was then treated for his wounds, was given new clothes, and fed.

Then a call went out to Chifuyu who basically dropped everything and came to Africa once she heard it was related to Sevchenko. When these two met it started off as an uncomfortable silence until Ichika handed her the letter and the adoption paper, she knew it wasn't a fake by Sevchenko's almost signature crappy hand writing. And then there was the gun, Sevchenkos personalized weapon, she knew that he wouldn't give it someone unless he was dying and either trusted or valued that person very much. So without question she brought Ichika back to Japan as per Sevchenko's request.

"For the time being you will have to sleep on the couch due to the fact I wasn't planning on company to stay over…ever. So I don't have any spare beds or futons." Chifuyu finished before walking farther into the house.

"That's fine." Said Ichika, as he saw the mentioned piece of furniture and it looked a lot more comfortable than the cots he slept on in Africa.

Ichika didn't bring much with him aside from the clothes on his back, he was only to brought Sevchenkos gun and tactical handbook along with a few clips of ammo along with a generic combat knife. He was able to get the gun into country because they landed at a military airport where they didn't bother to search him being a child and figuring they could probably outgun any threat coming off a single plane.

"I forgot to ask you this but how well do you speak Japanese?" Said Chifuyu rounding the corner into the living room with a spare blanket and pillow. She's asking because Ichika has only given out one to two word answers in the times she's spoken to him.

"Not great, but manageable." Said Ichika, his difficulty with language more apparent.

"I guess we'll work on that during your time here." Replied Chifuyu, the two looked at each other unsure of what to say next. These two were not exactly people persons. Ichika due to his child soldier upbringing and Chifuyu due to her ninja/assassin like upbringing and the fact she's a top grade I.S. gives her a unapproachable air around her.

However an end to the awkward silence in the form of an explosion outside that shattered some windows. Ichika immediately drew out his gun, because to him sudden explosions meant impending enemy attack.

He was sort of right…

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" came a happy energetic and childish voice. Coming in through one of the now broken windows was a woman around Chifuyus age she had long purple hair wore a dress that Ichika guessed would be seen in a child's 'wonderland' movie, and for whatever reason mechanical rabbit ears on her head. She quickly ran up and pulled the surprised Chifuyu into and embrace. "It's me everyone beloved idol Tabane Shinonono!"

Yes the intruder is Tabane Shinonono, child genius and inventor of the Infinite Stratos. She was suppose to be in hiding because every single government is looking for her and her secrets. But that doesn't stop her from coming out and visiting those she likes which accounts for all of two people those being her sister and Chifuyu. She apparently has no love for her parents though.

"What the-Tabane? What the hell are you doing here!? And let go of me!" asked Chifuyu recovering from her surprise and was now trying to pry the obviously odd person off of her. After a few seconds of struggling she succeeded.

"Oh Chi-chan your so cold even after I came all this way!" Tabane pouted childishly after being pried off.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Said Chifuyu emphasizing each word, already being annoyed by her, and I put this lightly, 'friend'.

"Well I learned that Chi-chan brought a boy back from Africa and wanted to evaluate him for myself to see if he's worthy of being in 'our' family."

"How do you even-never mind that boy whose name is Ichika is right here." Said Chifuyu wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Tabane turned to Ichika who was watching this interaction silently, gun drawn. He's lowered it but kept it out due to not getting solid read on the situation. The women wasn't hostile, but she obviously wasn't welcomed. So that means she was an annoyance…the only question was whether or not he should shoot the annoyance.

Ichika tensed up as the woman approached him with a calm smile on her face. However his instincts told him he should be on guard around her. She looked down on Ichika due to being a great deal taller than him. Their eyes locked and she seemed to study him. After a few seconds she turned back to Chifuyu.

"I don't like him get a new a one." She said plainly, with a straight face.

"What do you mean get a new one?" asked Chifuyu getting even more irked at her attitude "Tabane that's human being, he's not something you can throw away on whim!"

"But Chi-chan he won't fit with us!" complained Tabane.

"When has there ever been an us!?" asked/yelled Chifuyu getting really fed up with Tabanes antics. She also stepped between the two incase either one tried something. "This guy has been entrusted to me by a man who if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here today. Someone much better and a lot stronger than me."

"Silly Chi-chan, no one is stronger than you." Said Tabane, now Tabane is a genius and you would think that would mean she would know everything. However she's the kind of genius who when decides something refuses to accept anything that might counter it as truth. "And if you won't get rid of him then we can never be together and it breaks my heart just thinking about it." She wiped some fake tears from her eyes.

Chifuyu saw a chance and walked behind Ichika and looped her arms around his neck and pressed him against her in an attempt to show she had a family like affection for the boy.

"Well then, I guess he's staying." Sure Chifuyu was using him as determent instead of any real obligation. Ichika understood this but didn't mind because they only knew each other for few hours at most. That and this Tabane woman was starting to piss him off.

"Wahhhhhhhh! Chi-chan your so cruel coldly stomping on my words of love like that" Tabane wailed "But I know all you need is more time, eventually you will have to fall for me."

Another thing about Tabane she loves Chifuyu, and I mean LOVES her. It's more of obsession really, stemming back from when they met each other in elementary/primary school and Tabane seeing Chifuyu as the only 'interesting' person in the school. Since then they have always been in the same class despite Tabane already being capable of graduating a top tier college. Her interest eventually turned into an obsessive romantic one and relentlessly pursues it despite Chifuyu's many rejections. Now Chifuyu is fed up with Tabane and can hardly stand her.

"Catch you later" With that Tabane jumped out of the window and returned to the vehicle she arrived in which resembled a giant metal carrot. It took off leaving a large crater in front yard.

"What…just happened." Asked Ichika with a perplexed look while Chifuyu was still holding him.

"That was Tabane Shinonono basically she is a headache that won't stay away." Said Chifuyu before looking down on him with a slight smile "Although with you here she'll hopefully be staying away more. I think I can come to enjoy having you around."

"Okay…" was Ichika's plain response.

"I just wish I knew how she found out about you so quickly." Said Chifuyu perplexed.

"Are hidden cameras in room not for security reasons?" said Ichika looking up with a blank face.

"…"

"…"

"…DAMMIT TABANE!"

**(Scene Change)**

In Tabane's carrot rocket pod she was in a sour mood.

"Just what the hell was that." She asked herself, all traces of her childish personality absent "Those eye's still had faith in this world." She grumbled "This world gave him nothing, and took everything from him he should hate this world like I do."

Tabane was watching Ichika or more specifically the child soldier program he was in. Tabane despises the world as it is. She sees it as. One of the things that drew to Chifuyu in the first place was at the time her look of resentment for the world around her but that changed later on for some reason. So she figured that young child going through a miserable upbringing and having what little he got from it taken away in front of his eyes would hate this world. But he doesn't…

And Like I said before she does not like it when things are different then what she predicted.

She had a frustrated look on her face which was a rarity for her.

Just what caused these two keep their faith in the world?

oh wel,l at least she still had the hidden camera's of Chifuyu.

Tabane activated a small holographic display that was connected to camera's she's set up around Chifuyu's house. However instead of an image it displayed a message.

_'No data received'_

This day has been one big disappointment for her.

**(Next day, Chifuyu's house)**

Ichika woke with a start, he had nightmare, not that he wasn't use to having them this one just hit a lot closer to home. They were of the time he had in Africa just a lot more…let's say demented then what he actually experienced.

He looked out the still broken windows and saw the sun was just rising. Considering the season it was probably around six to six thirty. This was usually the time he woke up at. Though then he usually had to rush to get food with several other kids.

Speaking of food something was burning, not cooking burning. He got up put on a hooded sweatshirt he got from the UN base due to it being mildly cold because of the broken windows and went to investigate and found Chifuyu over a stove holding a pan that was smoking. She was wearing her sleeping clothes which for her consist of a white tank top and panties. She probably wasn't use to the idea she had someone else living with her now. Had Ichika been older and more sexually aware he'd be blushing.

Ichika just stood there trying figure out what she was doing before she noticed him.

"Oh hey you're up." She noted "Sorry if I woke you."

"You did not. normal waking at this time." Said Ichika still expressing some difficulty with the language. "What are doing?"

"I'm making- you know what screw it... I speak English" Said Chifuyu switching languages on a fluent level "It's almost painful to listen to you speak."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, it's not your fault. It's actually impressive you can speak and read two other languages already." She was referring to when she saw him reading Sevchenko's book on the plane trip here. When he told her what it was, she expressed a desire to see it, having a great deal of respect for the Merc. But was disappointed when she saw it was in Russian which she does not know. "Anyways I'm making breakfast, I don't usually cook because as you can see I'm not very good."

"Then why are you trying now?" asked Ichika confused.

"Because, it's polite to be courteous to new members of the house hold… that and I'm to prideful to admit defeat..." Said Chifuyu with a defeated sigh and throwing away what Ichika guessed was burnt…actually scratch that…charred eggs. "But I guess we could eat out."

"Eat out?" Ichika has never heard of something like that.

"Yeah it's when you go out to a restaurant and order food."

"Restaurant?" Still confused…

"Maybe I should just show you." Chifuyu offered "It will be a great chance to show you around too." Chifuyu got dressed and she actually had to convince Ichika that he did not need to bring his weapon, he eventually relented and they both went outside.

Chifuyu began showing him around like a family member getting a tour after coming to town for the first time. She actually seemed to enjoy it too. However an hour later a loud growl from Ichika's stomach reminded her why they came out in the first place. This prompted to them to get a meal and introduce Ichika to the 'breakfast sandwich'.

After that Chifuyu decided to take him somewhere interesting.

"So where are we going?" asked Ichika as they made to the older part of town.

"We are going to a kendo dojo." Explained Chifuyu, glancing over to him to see if he had any questions, but to her surprise he didn't. "So you know what that is?"

"It was in the book." Explained Ichika referring to 'Sevchenko Tactical' "Fight club, right?"

This was not on purpose, this was information given to him on a subject he knows little about by someone he trusts. It's natural for him to believe it, right?

Chifuyu just looked at him, most masters would probably be insulted if their dojo was referred to as a 'fight club'. But then she remembered who was giving him the information, and sighed exasperatedly

"I guess that's one word for it…just don't go saying it around the people who go there" said Chifuyu tentatively before recomposing herself "Anyways this run by people I know, the Shinonono family."

"Rabbit woman?" asked Ichika using his designation for Tabane. He thought of a group of purple haired, hyper active, delusional, overly affection people, with mechanical rabbit ears on their heads. It made him want to turn and run right then and there.

Chifuyu just looked at him for a bit before bursting out laughing. This was rare for her to do and only does if she finds it very funny. Ichika looked at her inquisitively.

"Sorry… it's just that is the first time I've heard someone describe her like that." Said Chifuyu wiping a tear from her eye. "And don't worry the rest of the 'Rabbit Womans' family is more normal."

Ichika seemed to believe her and they continued walking.

"So out of curiosity did Sevchenko ever tell you what I did before I met him?" asked Chifuyu moving on to a more serious topic. She wanted to know if the boy in front of her would still trust her despite her past. She knows that he has his own bloody history, but still…

"Crazy ninja business?" asked Ichika this being a serious answer from him. Chifuyu face palmed knowing where he got that term.

"Yeah…" she said dragging the hand of her face, but she smiled slightly knowing that this boy is alright with that. Unconsciously the two began walking closer together after this.

It wasn't long before they arrived at an old but well kept shrine, as they approached Ichika could hear shouting and the almost rhythmic sound of wooden objects hitting each other. He followed Chifuyu who went to the main building where the sound was emanating. She opened the sliding door to reveal a room full of judging by the size kids in traditional protective gear sparring with each other.

"Ah, Chifuyu what pleasant surprise I didn't you expect to ever come here again." Said a middle aged man with a kind smile walking towards them, he was also wearing traditional clothing. "and who this you brought with you?"

"Hello Ryuuin. this here is a boy a important person to me has asked me to look after his name is… actually why don't you introduce yourself." Greeted Chifuyu in Japanese while in English prompting Ichika to do introduce himself

"Ichika Sevchenko." He said plainly while sizing up the man, he seemed to be incredibly skilled, but he also seemed to have never been in a life or death combat situation.

"That's quite an odd name for a Japanese person." Laughed Ryuuin.

"I'm African." Explained Ichika using what could probably be described as the closest thing to his homeland. However Ryuuin laughed even more.

"Is that so?" he said not believing him and writing it up to some childhood make believe. "Well then since you're here why don't you have friendly spar with one of my students? You look like you you'd be great at kendo!"

Ichika looked out to the mass of practicing students, in war a soldier needs to know how to analyze a situation an act accordingly. Like finding strength and weaknesses in an area. He scanned over them, all them seemed dedicated to what they were doing and were somewhat familiar with it. But none of them were anywhere near his level. They weren't weak or anything they just seemed incomplete.

"I don't…" Ichika started to protest.

"That's not a good idea." Said Chifuyu, this was not because she doubted Ichika's skill it was because she has an idea of it. Sevchenko told her in one of his letters about the program Ichika was in and the CQC training he went through especially the 'Final Test'. If Ichika was to face one of these students someone would get seriously hurt and it wouldn't be Ichika.

"Oh come now, I can understand that you would be protective of him considering he was entrusted to you." Said Ryuuin "But I'm sure he won't get hurt, he can even face anyone he wants, I'll even ask them to go easy on him, if you want."

'This man is an idiot.' Thought Ichika, if he was training others he should be able to tell a person's capabilities just by looking at them.

"So come on, who do you want to face." Asked Ryuuin being insistent. Chifuyu also looked at him with face that made her seem stuck. She didn't want insult Ryuuin by claiming Ichika was stronger than the entire dojo without proof or revealing his past needlessly. But she also didn't want him to fight probably for the same reasons he did.

Ichika sighed in reluctant acceptance. He didn't like pointless fights, but when a fight comes to you, it rarely goes away until it's been fought.

He looked out examining the group once again. If he had to fight, it was going to be fair as possible. So he looked for who seemed to be the most skilled. He saw a person in the far corner of room finish off their opponent for the seventh time in a row, in a way that might be considered brutal…just not by Ichika's standard.

"Person in corner. Winner." Said Ichika using broken Japanese along with pointing, but Ryuuin seemed to understand him.

"Ah, confident are you?" Ryuuin asked with a slight chuckle "That is my star pupil and daughter Houki. I dare she is pride and joy of this dojo." He seemed almost excited for this upcoming match "Everyone gather around!"

Everyone immediately stopped and began grouping up in front of them at their masters request. Some of them took off their headgear revealing young bright eyed faces. A stark contrast to Ichika's serious look, scratched face, and seemingly natural narrowed eyes.

"Today we have a special event, apparently we have challenger who wants to face our strongest member, Houki." Some of the kids chuckled at the thought of someone wanting to face Houki. All of them have been beaten by her many of them quite easily. "Now, now, be nice to our guest, this match will be held immediately with three rounds and you may even learn something."

'This man is seriously misjudging the situation.' Both Ichika and Chifuyu thought looking at him with deadpanned expression. The kids went and gathered in circle forming an impromptu ring.

"You may want to remove your sweatshirt so you can move your arms easier." Said Ryuuin to Ichika offering him a spare helmet and training sword. Ichika looked at him before shrugging and doing so.

However when he did it made Ryuuin gasp and step back a bit and for Chifuyu to have surprised look. Because Ichika is now only in a black tank top however his '07' tattoo and battle wounds are now out for the world to see.

Ichika had many scars on him and that's just from what they could see, his arms had scratches on them some crossing and covering all the way up to his shoulder. They could even see some peeking out from his covered torso. There was also a recent horizontal scratch over the middle of his tattoo that he got from when he got caught between the militia and crab people. It was as if it was crossing off the mark and symbolically saying 'I'm no longer part of the project.' There were even a few that suggested that someone tried for his neck.

Ichika looked up at Ryuuins shocked face after tying the sweatshirt around his waist.

"What happens after… Not my fault." He plainly said while taking the sword while denying the helmet. He began to walk towards the middle of the group while some of them actually looked at him because of his scars. But Chifuyu stopped.

"Just so you know, you don't have to kill her." Said Chifuyu putting a hand on his shoulder while speaking in English but whispered for good measure. "Actually don't kill her…or maim her."

"I know…" said Ichika "It was in the book. And I don't kill people needlessly." With that Chifuyu let him continue on.

His look didn't display an eagerness for the fight like many of those around him. It in fact displayed more of one of annoyance. And as he entered the ring he thought to Sevchenkos entry about martial art dojo's. it was in the 'off the battlefield' section.

_Even outside the battlefield people fight. Except this seems to be more for sport than anything else. It is called martial arts and you can find the places that train people all over the world. Especially in the Asian continent where great deal of the martial arts originated from. In Japan they even have a special name for where people go to learn this called dojo's which is basically a fight club crossed with a school._

_Anyways combat here is stark contrast to anything you would find out in battlefield. There's rules a referee, and even illegal moves. You also are rarely able to use the environment to your advantage. Also you are advised not to hurt your opponent even if they are wearing safety gear. and most of the time you just need to tap them and then you get a point._

_So it's almost like the sheltered child version of combat…_

Ichika walked into the middle of the group where the person he assumed he chose to fight. She was girl with short black hair tied back that barely went below her head.

"My name is Houki Shinonono! Let us have an honorable match!" said the girl putting on her face guard. Ryuuin walked in being the referee, however his face seemed to be showing that he's having second thoughts on this idea. Nonetheless he signaled the for the match to start.

Houki charged in right off the bat opening with several fast and furious swings. Ichika however was easily to dodge each one. He didn't retaliate and seemed to be measuring her through her attacks.

'This is weird.' Thought Ichika as he dodged yet another strike 'this style seems to focus on something else other than straight up combat.' As opposed to the way he was trained to just kill his enemy, there were no underlying lessons or proverbs it's just a way to kill the enemy. But this appeared to have some of those underlying lessons or proverbs. Regardless Ichika thinks he has solid grasp on her skill so he can defeat her without it looking like an utter mismatch. These were people he would probably be dealing with the rest of his life, he rather not completely terrify them.

So Ichika began parrying a few blows on trying to look like he was putting in an effort, and then dodged when Houki gave a large vertical swipe and poked her in a stabbing motion. The crowed seemed awed that their prized member lost.

"One point… Ichika" said Ryuuin a bit stunned. Chifuyu seemed to have smirk watching Ichika and the look on Ryuuins face. "Would the contestants please return to their sides? Next round begin."

Houki was about to charge in, but Ichika beat her to the punch and charged or more like leapt in and delivered a strike that Houki blocked. He then used to the forced Houki back making her lose balance going for another stab, however she was ready for this one and parried the strike, however in an amazing display of dexterity, more than he wanted to show, spun it to his other hand and made a strike which hit.

"Point Ichika…again" said Ryuuin, it was a little disheartening to see his prized pupil who was also his daughter be beaten twice in a row. His dojo was also regarded as one of the best in the entire city. It wasn't like Houki was a master at kendo but Ichika was the same age as her and couldn't be that much more skilled than her. "please return to your sides. Next round begin."

"Is any point in continuing?" asked Ichika "I did won-" Ichika was interrupted by Houki who charged at him when the round began, either excited at finding a challenging opponent or anger that she was beaten twice in a row charged in focusing entirely on her opponent not noting the conversation. You would think she would get a hit in.

However Ichika's reflexes kicked in and he ducked under her strike spun around her right side and began deliver cut on her unprotected back but he managed to stop just before hitting her. He moved so fast that most couldn't register what he did until he stopped and those that could had a shocked expression. Nobody moved and everything was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Crap" he muttered in English before lowering his sword and turning to Ryuuin. Houki was to stunned to do anything more. "Told you, bad idea." He turned to leave making his way towards the crowd who parted either out of respect or fear, he walked to Chifuyu who had surprised look of her own.

'Just what kind of training does someone go through to be that skilled at that young of an age?' thought Ryuuin watching the duo go out the door, he was stunned by the sudden display of skill.

**(Scene change)**

The two were walking away from the shrine. Chifuyu was now watching Ichika, she expected him have some injuries the mark on his face was proof enough. But to the extent he has it almost seems like someone repeatedly set him up to die. She didn't like it when children were forced into combat, it was one of the reasons she didn't like her family business. But this 'project' seemed to take it to a new level.

"That was pointless." said Ichika "Why did we come here?"

"Kendo is a big part of Japanese culture, I brought you here to show you what it was like." said Chifuyu "But I didn't think Ryuuin would try to pull something like that, Houki must have ran out of opponents…"

"It wasn't that bad." Said Ichika "You seemed surprised that I won."

"Well not that you won, but the way you did it." Said Chifuyu "I underestimated you both in your skill and your ability to hold back, why did you do that anyways."

"It felt wrong to go all out on her for some reason." Said Ichika.

"But your stronger than her, it shouldn't matter to you." Said Chifuyu. She didn't believe this, it was more of a way to test Ichika's character.

"Sevchenko once told me that strength misused isn't really strength. I think needlessly beating someone who his much weaker than you accounts for that." Said Ichika "I guess I figured out what he meant when you brought me here."

Everyone Ichika has met before coming to Japan, falls under three categories. People who might kill him such as PMCs and sadly his friends, people who won't kill him which accounts for Sevchenko and the UN, and people that will try to kill him pretty much everything else in Africa. He had to use all of his abilities just to survive day to day and couldn't have possibly misused his strength in that location.

Luckily this place seemed different.

* * *

**Alright done, Chifuyu and Ichika get Acquainted with each other, Tabane's a bitch, and this opens up for the rest of the story.**


End file.
